


Marvel Preferences/Imagines

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Loki Laufeyson/Reader [Imagine]

"You?" Loki laughed. "What are you going to do mortal? You'll die just like the rest of them," He smirked, proud for causing such destruction.

"If I have to," He stopped smirking. "Excuse me? You, a little mortal, think you can defeat, me?! Do you have any idea who I am?!" He boomed, trying to sound threatening.

"Not a clue, a guy in black leather, pretending to be cool?" You replied, trying to ignore the hairs on the back of your neck standing up.

"What do you think you can do to stop me?" He continued, completely ignoring my comment. "I don't know, I'll either stop you or die trying," I shrugged. "You really think you'll be worth anything? Trying to die like a hero, instead of facing the challenges of—" You cut him off.

"Dude cut the crap, I don't care about what you're going to say and stop me. You've hurt many of the people I care about, some I didn't that I applaud you for killing, but the bad outweighs the good on this one." He growled a second then replied, "Don't play hero-this has nothing to do with us," He finished about to turn around. I grabbed his shoulder and when I realized I couldn't spin him around I walked in front of him and said,

"You've hurt too many of the people I care about dude, something tells me this makes this about us."


	2. Wade Wilson/Peter Parker (Spideypool) [Imagine]

"Do you smell something burning, Wade?" Peter asked wandering into the kitchen where he assumed his boyfriend would be considering he spent the night last night.

"Umm. Just my undying love for you?" Wade more asked then said. He was full in costume and a pink apron was around his waist.

"Babe, the toaster is on fire." Peter sighed.

"You can make over a thousand pancakes perfectly, but you can't make toast?" It looked like Wade smiled even though he was wearing his mask and said, "Yup. But you love me. And anyway, here you go!" Wade proudly shoved a plate in Peters' face, it was full of toast that had ketchup all over it saying 'I Love You' in cursive.

"Yeah, I love you."


	3. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Armour (CRACK) [Imagine]

Tony walks down to the lab, the last place he hasn't checked while he was looking for his boyfriend, Steve.

"Aaaaa...I-I-Iron M-Man..."

What the fuck.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

I know that sound. That's the sound Steve yells when I fuck him with two vibrators at once.

I walked into the lab and...woah.

My boyfriend, Steve Rogers, All American, Apple Pie, One of a Kind, Captain America, was riding the sex armor that I made when I was figuring out my sexuality and didn't want the media to see any men leaving any of my vacation homes or anything like that.

How did Steve find it? Why would he keep it from me that he did? Did he think it was for him? HOLY FUCK--

"Nngh...Huh? TONY? GAH!"

Steve sputtered, trying to get off from riding the robot, making the lewdest faces in the world as he tried.

Oh boy, tonight's going to be fun.


End file.
